Seamos inmortales, juntos
by DemonJane
Summary: Desde mundos paralelos, Marceline y Marshall lee crearon universos en sus mentes, los cuáles estan conectados. Los únicos que pueden viajar allí son ellos, pero no están enterados de sus existencias. ¿Que pasaría si inesperadamente sienten algo mutuamente? ¿Ese algo es más fuerte que las barreras paralelas del universo? / 'Aveces lo eterno, dura solo un segundo' / ¡NO FIOLEE!
1. Capítulo 1: Sensación eléctrica

**¡****Hola! como sabrán... bueno no saben u.u este es mi primer fanfic c: Marceline x Marshall lee (Marcelee o Marshalline) no habrá Fiolee, ni Finnceline, ni Finngum, ni nada de esas parejas e_e las odio, pero no voy a decir nada porque respeto los gustos de ****los demás. Sí va a ver un poco de Finnflame y Fionnaflame, PERO NADA DE MARSHALL X FIONNA, NI MARCELINE X FINN. VA A SER MUY MARCELEE, ¿¡ME ESCUCHARON!?**

**Nota:**

**-** Daddy, why did you eat my fries? (Narración y diálogo)

- _Daddy, why did you eat my fries?_ (Pensamiento)

- [Daddy, why did you eat my fries?] (Notas de la autora)

**Ya, disfruten mi fic, espero que les guste ^u^**

**-Jane**

Era una mañana fría en la tierra de Ooo... tan fría que el Rey helado no se molestó en salir a dar un paseo por su reino. Sin abrigarse, cogió a Gunter y salió volando por la entrada de la torre.

- Este viejete necesita salir a despejarse de sus problemas de vez en cuando, ¿No es genial pasar tiempos juntos, Gunter?... espera, siempre estamos pasando tiempo juntos, ¿No es verdad?- Rió como un demente mientras aterrizaba en la fría nieve. A Gunter no le daba gracia.

-Cuack. [No es que crea que Gunter es un pato, nada más no sé escribir el sonido que emite :c]

Si se ponían a observar la vista, no era la gran cosa... nieve, nieve y más nieve. El rey helado posó una mano en su cadera, mientras que la otra sostenía al pingüino.

-Mmmh... ¿No una hermosa vista? será aún mejor cuando me case con la Dulce princesa.-

-Cuack.

-¡No seas malito Gunter! yo sé que en el fondo del corazón de la Dulce princesa esconde sus sentimientos hacia mí. Solo mírame.- Movió las cejas frenéticamente. -Cualquier princesa daría lo que fuera por estar conmi...- No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando escuchó un pequeño ''Pffff''. Era Marceline, que estaba flotando arriba de su cabeza. Alzó la vista y frunció el ceño.

-Marceline, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Solo estaba dando una vuelta para ver si encontraba algo interesante para ver... y creo que esto es suficiente por hoy.- Dijo, dándose la vuelta y flotando rápidamente en dirección a su cueva.

**Marceline POV's:**

_Pensé que seguir al viejo sería divertido, pero hace tiempo que no me puedo reír._

_Sigo sin entender por qué me pasa esto a mí. Me siento muy sola, más sola de lo que me sentía hace 1000 años... y es raro. Nadie necesita de mí, nadie sabe que existo, y los que lo saben__,__ directamente les caigo mal__.__ Que les den. No sé desde cuando me importa eso, pero hay un vacío en mi interior increíblemente grande, y no sé con que rellenarlo. __¿Diversión? ¿__Felicidad? ¿__**Amor**__?... _

_Pero qué me pasa hoy... quizá es otro de esos días malos, y lo que más necesite es descansar. _

_¿Descansar?..._

Puse los ojos.

_Vamos Marceline, esa ni te la crees tú. _

_Finn salió a dar un paseo con la Princesa flama y Jake pasa días en la casa de Arcoiris cuidando de las coloridas bolas de pelo... a lo mejor Bonnibel no tiene nada que hacer. Iré a espiarla, quizás le gaste una broma pesada que la haga molestar. Pero primero me daré una ducha._

Aterricé en la puerta de mi casa, la abrí con una patada y la cerré de la misma manera. Mientras subía a mi habitación, me saqué de un solo tirón mi musculosa gris provocándome un pequeño escalofrío y poniéndome la piel de gallina. Luego con un poco de dificultad mis vaqueros y a lo último mis botas rojas, quedando solo en mi conjunto de ropa interior negra.

- ¿Schwabl?- Pregunté en voz alta. Volteé un poco preocupada, pero me calmé cuando vi a mi perro caniche zombie durmiendo arriba de mi cama. Sonreí para mí misma, caminé hacia el espejo y me miré.

_¿__Por qué nadie me quiere? ¿No toco lo suficientemente bien el bajo? ¿Estoy engordando? ¿O…?_

Bajé la vista a mis pechos y apreté mis labios con fuerza.

_Oh claro... es eso... maldición. Tendré que comprar un sostén con más relleno._

Perdida en mis pensamientos sobre mi busto, iba a desnudarme pero alcé la vista y me encontré con mis ojos carmesí. Quedé hipnotizada.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par cuando vi una figura masculina **exactamente** igual a mí. Era un ''chico'' de 19 años, como yo. (Solo que soy una vampira con 1000 años de edad, a pesar de mi físico y mente adolescente) Tenía un físico perfecto, con unos abdominales marcados. Su pelo era azabache como el mío, alborotado, que le daba una pinta sexy. Su piel era pálida tirando a verde, a comparación de mi piel que es pálida tirando a azul.

Me lamí los labios involuntariamente.

Me sorprendí cuando vi que él se lamió las labios al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía, pero me sorprendí aún más cuando noté unos que blancos y perfectos colmillos sobresalían de su boca. Bajé un poco más la vista y vi unas mordeduras de vampiro en su cuello.

_Piel pálida, colmillos, mordeduras de vampiro... no, es imposible... _

_Soy la única vampira que queda en el mundo... ¿Verdad?..._

Levanté mi brazo y guié a mi mano al espejo. En un momento dudé en tocarlo, pero la curiosidad me venció.

_Sólo un poco más... Ya casi..._

**Marshall lee POV's:**

Caí sentado en el suelo de madera, con un dolor inmenso en el brazo. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica se apoderó de mí. Fue tan fuerte que mis piernas se debilitaron y mis fuerzas para flotar se fueron.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Miré de nuevo al espejo, pero lamentablemente solo me encontré otra vez con mi reflejo. Gruñí con bronca y me levanté rápidamente sosteniéndome el brazo.

Ese día había salido a ''divertirme'' con lo primero que se me cruzara por mi camino, pero solo me encontré con la vieja helada.

Me sentí solo. No sé cómo, pero **pude percibir que la chica del reflejo también.**

Fionna había salido a dar un paseo con el Príncipe flama, Cake había pasado días en la casa de Lord monochromicorn cuidando de las raras bolas de pelo... Pensé en ir a espiar a Gumball y jugarle una broma pesada. Pero el vacío dentro de mí aumentaba cada vez más, no lo podía detener.

Puedo jurar que ese choque eléctrico no fue normal. Sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo, como si el vacío que tenía se recargaba de apoco como una batería.

El reflejo de esa ''chica'' me hizo sentir bien… me hizo sentir **raro**. Sobre todo cuando vi que tenía la piel pálida, colmillos y mordeduras de vampiro en el cuello. ¿No soy el único vampiro que queda en el mundo?

_¿__Quién es__…__?_

**Marceline POV's:**

_¿…__ ese __**vampiro**__?_

Me dije a mi misma, parada y sosteniéndome el brazo.

Cansada de observar mi reflejo patético, finalmente me quité la ropa interior. Caminé hasta el baño, ya que la descarga eléctrica me había robado las fuerzas para flotar. Prendí la ducha, me metí adentro y dejé que el agua mojara mi largo cabello. Luego la dejé recorrer libremente cada parte íntima de mi cuerpo.

_Lo del espejo fue sumamente raro, pero estoy segura que ese vampirito es obra de mi imaginación. Algo sí, __**no puedo negar que era increíblemente sexy.**_

Posé mis dos manos en mi pecho, bajé la vista y suspiré.

_Además, si en verdad es un vampiro, sería mi súbdito… porque yo soy…_

-¡LA REINA DE LOS VAMPIROS!- Grité levantando la cabeza de golpe, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, con una sonrisa y mi lengua afuera, levantando el brazo y formando una seña de ''rock and roll'' con mi mano.

Hecho esto, casi me resbalo.

**¿Les gustó? Aunque no ****fue la gran cosa estoy emocionada (?) no me molesté para remarcar en negrita que Marshall es sexy *Q***

**Si no les gusta algo, dejen su opinión y veré que puedo hacer.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**-Jane**


	2. Capítulo 2: La lógica del pasado

**¡Hola, hola! no me tardé demasiado para subir el 2 capítulo, que genial e_é en este capítulo me voy a centrar en el comienzo de lo interesante. Poco a poco van a aparecer nuevos personajes y nuevos conflictos. **

**Me acabo de enterar que no voy a tener internet por un tiempo D': eso sí, les prometo que, por lo menos cada fin de semana subiré uno. Solo eso.**

**Las respuestas a los reviews las dejaré siempre al final del cap.**

**Nota:**

**- **Daddy, why did you eat my fries? (Narración y diálogo)

-_ Daddy, why did you eat my fries? _(Pensamiento)

- [Daddy, why did you eat my fries?] (Nota de la autora)

**Disfruten el fic c:**

**-Jane**

Sintió algo mojado en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Schwabl lamiéndola.

Recordó que luego de bañarse, se cambió con un suéter negro a rayas rojas, un jean con pequeños cortes y su par de converse negras. No sabe cómo, pero se quedó dormida.

Se despabiló y trató de observar bien su habitación... genial.

- Pfffttt...- Finn y Jake se tapaban la boca para no despertar a Marceline. Pero para su mala suerte ya era tarde.

De un momento para otro Marceline estaba flotando enfrente de ellos, una Marceline enojada.

- M-marceline, nosotros solo venimos...- Trató de decirle Finn, pero paró de hablar cuando ella le tapó la boca con un dedo.

- Shhh... por un lado me alegra que estén aquí.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jake retrocedió, asustado.

- Por el otro... ¿¡QUE HACEN EN MI CASA, SIN MI PERMISO!?- Les gritó poniéndo su espantosa cara de demonio.

- ¡Te dije que sería una mala idea!- Le dijo Jake a Finn, encondiéndose detrás de él. El rubio se quedó mirando a Marceline confundido.

- Pues no tendrías que gritarnos así, si tú siempre entras a nuestra casa sin permiso.- Le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Ella solo se le quedó mirándo, hasta que frunció el ceño.

- Te recuerdo que esa casa sigue siendo mía, rubiesito. Puedo entrar las veces que se me dé la gana. En cambio tú aquí no.-

Aquí va de nuevo. Estuvieron peléando toda la semana.

- ¡Tú nos las diste! Además que solo esté tu inicial marcada no significa que sea tuya, ¡se te ocurrió venir cuando nosotros la tomámos!-

- Ya Finn...cálmate...- Le dijo Jake, tocándole el hombro.

- ¡Cállate! la marqué hace 1000 años, eso me dá mas derecho.-

- ¿Osea que ahora irás y nos las quitarás?-

- No lo estoy dudando.-

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- Ya no me importa que seas mi mejor amiga... ¡TE MATARÉ SI ES NECESARIO!- Le gritó Finn sacándo su espada.

- Viejo...- Le dijo Jake tembloroso.

- ¡ATRÉVETE HUMANITO!- Marceline iba a tomar su forma de demonio gigante, pero tenía un as bajo la manga. - Ya qué, inténtalo. A fin de cabo, soy inmortal.-

El humano quedó como un total ingenuo, lo había olvidado por completo.

Con calma, guardó su espada y se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la casa.

- Veníamos a buscarte para ir de aventuras... pero eso es para amigos... y parece que tú ya no lo eres.- Murmuró.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Marceline y Jake se quedaron helados. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, el ojiazul abrió la boca para decir algo, pero...

- Vete de aquí. **No vuelvas.-** Lo interrumpió la vampira, con su expresión más fría.

**Marceline POV's:**

Estaba en un estado crítico. Mi respiración se volvió acelerada, mis pupilas se achicaron.

Hacía 2 minutos desde que Finn y Jake se habían ido.

Temblé, ya sabía lo que me esperaba.

Tambaleándome de un lado para otro, llegué como pude a la mesita de noche, abrí el cajón y saqué dos calmantes. Luego con mucha dificultad bajé las escaleras, me dirigí a la cocina, llené un vaso con agua y me lo tomé junto a los calmantes. Me apollé en la mesada y cerré los ojos. **Un ataque de pánico.**

Recuerdo mi primer ataque de pánico, fué a los 13. Me retorcía en el piso y me agarraba de lo primero que encontraba por ahí, gritaba como si me estuvieran apuñalando justo en el corazón. Sentía dolor por dentro, miedo a todo. Luego de media hora se me pasó, y juré por mi vida que no dejaría que me pase otro ataque por alto.

_Una promesa es una promesa, Marceline... trata de calmarte... no eres débil..._

Escuché un ruido proveniente de mi habitación, agudizé mi oído. Era como si alguien estuviera golpeando un vidrio. Inmediatamente, mejor que antes, me puse a la defensiva y subí lentamente las escaleras.

Salté derrepente dentro, esperándo ver a un ladrón o un secuestrador. Pero no había nada, solo noté que el espejo estaba brillando... nada interesante.

**Espera. El espejo está brillando.**

Tardé en reaccionar, era como si hubiera un mono tocando platillos en mi cabeza.

Tomé mi bajo-hacha y lo apollé en mi hombro, en posición de ataque. Caminé lentamente hacia ese espejo brillante, pero no se reflejó nada, era todo color negro.

Observando mejor, vi algo borroso dentro del espacio negro, color piel. Inesperadamente salió una mano, luego el brazo entero. La mano se abrió, como incinuándome que la tome.

[Ahora, vamos a plantear esto. Cualquier persona común, al ver la mano:

Posibilidad 1: Saldría corriendo.

Posibilidad 2: Gritaría y saldría corriendo.

Posibilidad 3: Se haría pipí encima. [Pipí xD]

Sabemos que Marceline, fuera de ser un vampiro, no es normal. Así que: ¡Venga!]

Sin pensarlo dos veces, toméla mano. Cuando hize contacto con esta se me erizaron todos los pelos de la piel.

Pegué un grito cuando la mano me tiró dentro, atravesando el misterioso espejo negro. Mi vista se nubló por completo, no podía ver nada. Me sentí como si estuviera flotando en el medio de la nada. Mi vista mejoró y seguí sin poder ver nada. Era todo blanco.

Me encontré con mi bajo-hacha, que flotaba al igual que yo. Me lo colgué detrás de la espalda y miré a todos lados.

Vi una figura masculina, no muy lejos de mí, que se me hizo familiar. No le podía ver la cara.

_¿Qué es este lugar?_

Miré a mi izquierda y ví a un oso rosado, flotando hacia mí.

Mis piernas se debilitaron otra vez, se formó un nudo en mi estómago y garganta, se mellenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- ¿H-hambo?...- Me tapé la boca con ambas manos, tratando de sostener las lágrimas.

- Marceline, cuánto tiempo sin verte.- Me dijo el oso, sin mover la boca, flotando en frente mío.

Lo más raro era que Hambo estaba en un estado excelente, como la primera vez que Simón me lo entrego cuando había terminado la guerra de los champiñones. Lo recordaba desgastado, sucio, con varios parches de diferente color y botones un poco descosidos. Así estaba cuando el cretino de Ash lo vendió.

- Te preguntarás dónde estás, ¿no es así? me ofende un poco que no lo recuerdes.- Me dijo el oso mientras se alejaba lentamente de mi.

Respiré, limpié mis lágrimas antes de que calleran por mis mejillas y me aclaré la garganta.

- Bueno, pues sí.- Dije con una voz un poco débil. Llevé la mirada a la figura negra que seguía parada. Esta giró la cabeza para mi lado, supuse que me estaba mirando

- Estás en...- Dijo con voz lejana. Desapareció en la nada.

- ''Aoo''.- Finalizó la figura negra. Al escuchar su voz me agarró un escalofrío. Era grave, ronca y... linda. [Que linda ni qué linda, sexy ºuº]

Dicho eso, todo se materializó al instante. Me encontré en el medio de un prado, con mi paraguas abierto a causa del potente sol.

Alguien agitó las manos enfrente mi cara, me había quedado tildada.

Cuando miré a ese alguien, dejé que se derramara un pequeño hilo de sangre por mi nariz.

**Bueeeeno, este iba a ser el 3 capítulo pero no quería hacerlos esperar _ _ ojalá haya sido de su agrado, aunque no lo crean me costó un poco escribirlo. No es mi mejor día de inspiración TT_TT **

**Recuerden que si no les gusta algo, dején su opinión.**

**Respuesta a los reviews (**

**¡Muchas gracias! es la primera vez que escribo en esta página y creí que los fanáticos de Fiolee, entre otras parejas iban a venir a criticar ¬¬ pero para mi suerte, vinieron ustedes y me alegraron la tarde, pude escribir este capítulo :D gracias gracias gracias 3**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! **

**-Jane**


	3. Capítulo 3: Empezando de nuevo

**¡Hey! volví. ****Lo siento por hacerlos esperar. Hoy les traigo la sabrosa continuación del capítulo 2. Nuestra vampiresa empezará a interactuar con Marshall... y tal vez con otro personaje. Les dejo con la intriga :D**

**Nota:**

**- **Daddy, why did you eat my fries? (Narración y diálogo)

- _Daddy, why did you eat my fries? _(Pensamiento)

- [Daddy, why did you eat my fries?] (Nota de la autora)

**Espero que disfruten del capítulo :P**

**-Jane**

Limpié rápidamente el hilo de sangre que caía de mi nariz. Él al ver esto, sonrío.

- Despierta, Mariana.- Exclamó Marshall.

Marceline levantó una ceja.

- ¿Mariana? soy Marceline. ¿Me estás hablando a mí?-

- Oh, lo siento, no te estaba hablando a tí. Le estaba hablando a Mariana, que está entre toda esa multitud.- Señaló él, con expresión de burla. Marceline se dio la vuelta, pero no había absolutamente nadie. Pasó una bola de ramas rodando. Se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y con la boca torcida. Marshall soltó una risa intensa.

- Ja-ja, que gracioso.- Le dijo ella mirándolo sin gracia.

- Pero que tonta eres.- Dijo él, limpiándose las lágrimas. - Menos mal que eres linda.-

La vampira se sonrojó ligeramente. Lo disimuló, pero Marshall lo notó. Se aprovechó del momento, flotó hacia ella y con un poco de distancia la tomó del mentón.

- Muy linda...- Le dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Apretó los ojos cuando la mano de Marceline empujó su cara hacia atrás. Frunció el ceño.

- Esos jueguitos no funcionan conmigo niño bonito.- Vaciló. - ¿Porqué no llevas paraguas?- Se extrañó verdaderamente.

- En este mundo no nos quemamos, idiota. ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas?- Dijo el vampiro sacudiendo el polvo de su camisa. - Que perdedora.-

''_¿Qué quiere decir?_'' Pensó Marceline.

- ¿En este mundo?...- Le dijo.

- En Aoo, ya te lo había dicho.-

- ¿Aoo? ¿Pero qué...?- Dijo ella con cara de confusión. Marshall puso los ojos. No sabía como lo había olvidado tan así de repente.

- Te lo explicaré por primera y última vez.- Le dijo en voz un poco baja. - Creaste Aoo... más bien, **creamos **Aoo cuando teníamos 10 años. Nuestras vidas en ese entonces eran una verdadera *ierda, [Pondré así las malas palabras, por las dudas.] así que intentamos adentrarnos en un mundo perfecto, pero falso, para sentirnos mejor.- Marceline empezó a recordar. - Se supone que estuviste en una relación con una imbécil... digo, un imbécil. Ese que vendió a Hambo.- Ella lo miró a los ojos, seria. - Desde ese entonces nuestro mundo, en realidad solo el tuyo, se desvaneció por completo. El mío por lo menos no del todo. - Le dijo con indiferencia. - Yo fui el que te tiré dentro del portal, pero no me pidas que te explique lo del espejo, porque realmente no lo sé.-

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?... ¿Y por qué me tiraste dentro del portal?- Marceline le preguntó lo último con un tono de voz fuerte. Soltó el paraguas.

Marshall retrocedió algo nervioso.

- Eso es algo que no te puedo decir.- Dijo tocándose la nuca, desviando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no?- La vampira se apoyó en su pierna izquierda y se cruzó de brazos.

- Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas, que molesta eres.- Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Ella lo siguió.

- Deja de seguirme.-

- No sé a dónde ir.-

- Pues te jodes.- Él empezó a levitar en lo alto. Antes de desaparecer de su vista, ella visualizó su bajo-hacha en la mano del vampiro. Él la miró con burla y lo agitó. Luego salió flotando rápidamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dispuso a recuperar su instrumento. Salió flotando detrás de él. Pero de un momento a otro lo perdió de vista.

''_¿Dónde iría yo si fuera él?_'' Abrió los ojos y voló hacia su casa, en la cueva.

Quiso abrir la puerta de una patada, como siempre lo hacía, pero Marshall la había trabado.

''_Serás cabrón__._ '' Levitó hacia la ventana de su habitación, que siempre dejaba abierta. Pero esta también estaba trabada.

No se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Rodeó toda su casa para encontrar alguna entrada, pero lamentablemente solo estaba abierta la puertita de -.

Lo que tenía que llegar a hacer por ese idiota.

Por suerte Marceline era delgada, así que entró sin dificultad. Localizó al vampiro, que justo estaba destrabando la puerta. Él la abrió esperando ver a la vampira rendida. Pero fue una sorpresa que ella lo haya empujado hacia afuera. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y la trabó.

Se sentó en el sofá y suspiró.

Se sobresaltó cuando vio que a su lado estaba él sentado. Miró la ventana de la cocina, que estaba abierta.

''_La ventana de la cocina, claro… que estúpida__._ ''

El vampiro rió por lo bajo, cosa que irritó a Marceline.

- Que ingenua.- Se paró. – Hace calor, ¿no crees?- Se desabrochó los 2 primeros botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Esta vez le cayeron 2 hilos de sangre (Un poco más gruesos) de cada fosa nasal a Marceline. Brutalmente, se tapó de golpe la nariz, diciéndose groserías mentales.

Marshall se giró a verla, con su pelo despeinado, su camisa semi abierta, y su ligera sonrisa. Todavía apretándose la nariz con su mano, ella lo maldijo con la mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- N-no.- Saltó del sofá y se dio la vuelta. Él la agarró del brazo.

- Marceline...- Dijo su nombre seductoramente. Ella lo miró levemente.

- ¿Q-qué quieres?- Le respondió nerviosamente.

Él movió su brazo, mostrándole su bajo. Trató de agarrarlo, pero el vampiro se lo impidió, moviendo el brazo esta vez hacia atrás.

Marshall se acercó peligrosamente a su cara y sacó la lengua. Se alejó un poco por ver la reacción de ella, y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ella se dio cuenta que era otro juego para sonrojarla. Decidió seguirle el juego, aun más patético que sea. Era divertido.

Bajó la cabeza, preparada para su actuación. Luego alzó la vista con unos hermosos ojos brillantes, diciendo algo que el pelinegro no esperaba.

- Hey... ¿Porqué te alejas?- Le dijo Marceline con un tono que lo hizo estremecerse. Se le acercó, muy cerca. Sus senos casi rozaban su camisa. - Podemos jugar un juego, si quieres...- Le pasó delicadamente un dedo por el pecho. Él se tensó de inmediato, y ella lo notó.

''_Que fáciles son los hombres..._'' Pensó, riendo para sus adentros.

- Si cierras los ojos, podremos empezar. Vamos, será divertido.- Dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Marshall.

Él sabía que Marceline estaba actuando, solo que no se lo esperaba. Solo quería seducirlo para pasarse de lista. No se equivocó.

Él lo hacía todo el tiempo con las chicas, y siempre le salía a la perfección. [Este Marshall es todo un loquillo.]

''_Para ser una novata, no lo haces ma_l. '' Pensó de momento.

Nunca le había pasado algo así en los últimos años, así que se dejó llevar por lo menos solo una vez. No todos los días una chica intentaba seducirlo. Cerró los ojos.

- Así es, muy bien Marshy…- Él se tensó de nuevo. Ella quería soltar una carcajada, pero si lo hacía arruinaría su perfecto plan. – No los abras… cuenta hasta 10 y verás.-

En el número 8, Marshall abrió un ojo, y luego el otro. La mano que sostenía el bajo-hacha de Marceline quedó tendida en el aire. Levantó una ceja. Alzó la vista y vio como el cuerpo de ella desaparecía cuanto más se adentraba en la habitación, junto con su bajo.

- Eres astuta...- Dijo, guardando una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su jean, y posando la otra detrás de su cabeza.

- Me agradas.- Sonrió sensualmente.

**Marceline POV's:**

Dejé el bajo-hacha al lado de la cama, entonces vi otro igual al mío, solo que le faltaba un lado y tenía una calavera en la punta. Supuse que era de Marshall.

_Así que llegaste aquí antes de mí... me fijaré en el armario._

Abrí el armario y amplié los ojos. Una mitad estaba llena de ropa mía, y la otra, ropa de Marshall.

_¿Cómo llego mi ropa aquí? ¿Y la de él__? no será que tendré que vivir aquí…_

Bufé, cerré el armario y me senté en la cama. Más bien, flotaba sentada sobre la cama.

_No seas imbécil. Además este es un mundo falso, solo vive en mi imaginación. Seguro que Marshall también. Ya despertaré, ojalá sea pronto. Cuando regrese a Ooo, será de noche. Perfecto._

Una chica apareció de la nada frente a mí. Era castaña oscura, tirando a negro, con cabello largo hasta los tobillos (Como el mío), ojos verdes potentes y piel un poco pálida. Sobresalían de su lindo cabello unas orejas, no pude descifrar si eran de gato o perro. También le sobresalía desde atrás una larga cola, gruesa, que tampoco pude descifrar de que era. Sus uñas eran largas y afiladas. Me sonrió, y pude ver que sus dientes también eran afilados. Yo tenía casi los mismos dientes.

No le presté atención a la ropa que llevaba puesta, si no al collar pegado en su cuello, con un cristal colgando de él. Dentro del cristal, se podían observar múltiples luces rojas.

**Marshall lee POV's:**

Estaba sentado arriba de la mesada de la cocina, saboreando un vaso de granadina. No me gustaba mucho, pero me gustaba el sabor que tenía su color. [Rojo, duh e_e]

Sentí un grito proveniente de la habitación. Solté el vaso y escupí todo el líquido. [Al estilo anime xD]

Subí lo más rápido que pude, enfurecido. Llegué arriba y lo primero que solté fue un:

- ¿QUÉ *UTAS TE PASA?-

…

- ¿QUIÉN *UTAS ERES TÚ?- Dije observando de repente a la extraña.

La castaña no volteó a verme.

- ¡VOLVISTE!- Gritó, abrazando a Marceline. Ella quedó petrificada.

Marceline reaccionó y silbó con su cara de demonio, pretendiendo que la chica retrocediera.

Pero a la criatura no se le movió un pelo. Seguía abrazándola. Pensé que Marceline iba a hacer algo, pero se quedó quieta, con cara pensativa.

Iba a atacar a la castaña, pero antes alguien tomó mi hombro. Me di vuelta en posición de ataque, y me calmé un poco cuando vi a mi mejor amigo. Estaba confundido. Él me susurro algo al oído. Examiné con la mirada a la ''extraña'' y luego de 5 segundos, sonreí.

Suspiré con un poco de alivio cuando vi que Marceline al fin le correspondió el abrazo.

- Te eché tanto de menos, **Jane**…- Dijo con cara de tristeza.

**¿****Y, Y, Y? Decidí aparecer en la historia (?) no voy a ser un personaje principal, sépanlo. Voy a aparecer una vez cad capítulos e_e también aparecerá mi yo masculino, pero nunca será tan lindo y sexy como Marsha... *Le tiran un teclado en la cabeza* Ya, ya. Dejaré de hablar tanto de él D':**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews :') sepan que leo TODOS los que me dejan, nunca me olvido.**

**Antes de despedirme... ¡MARSHA... *Le tiran un monitor***

**Recuerden que pueden dejar su opinión aquí. No me molestaré.**

**Listo, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**-Jane**


	4. Capítulo 4: Descubriéndote

**Hola :B estoy feliz porque dentro de unos días cumplo años *-* que tenía que ver (?) acá la continuación del capítulo 3, la mayoría del capítulo se va centrar un poco en Marceline y Jane, después en nuestros vampiros :'D saldrá 1 personaje nuevo en la historia, descúbranlo por su cuenta xD**

**Nota:**

**- **Daddy, why did you eat my fries? (Narración y diálogo)

- _Daddy, why did you eat my fries? _(Pensamiento)

- [Daddy, why did you eat my fries?] (Nota de la autora)

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**-Jane**

- Creí que jamás ibas a volver. ¡Mira cómo has crecido! - Dijo Jane tocándole el cabello a Marceline.

- Ya zorrita.- Se lo recogió en una cola alta. – Tú no has cambiado nada…-

Marceline la había creado mitad humana, mitad zorro. [Soy rara, ya sé.] Por eso siempre Jane tenía instintos, y entre todos ellos, el maternal.

- Yo no, pero veo que eres toda una mujer. Mírate. - Rió picaronamente. La vampira esbozó una sonrisa de incredulidad y puso los ojos.

- Pues sí que lo es…- Se escuchó una voz proveniente de atrás. Jane entrecerró los ojos y lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con bronca. Marshall lo miró de la misma forma, solo que con una ceja levantada. [¿Celosito?] Así las dos miradas posaban en Jade, mientras Marceline hiso una mueca.

- ¡Ah! n-no quise decir eso, nada más q-que, yo no… -

…

- Soy Jade. – Finalizó el humano-zorro. La vampira le sonrió nerviosamente.

- Él desgraciadamente es mi compañero, ya sabes, mi contraparte. Yo no lo sabía hace 2 días, así que no me preguntes nada. – Dijo la zorra posando una mano en su frente.

- ¡Pues díselo a Marshall! yo no tengo la culpa, Jane. Como si tú no fueras insoportable.- Dijo Jade cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo, em… - Dijo el vampiro con un dedo levantado y una gota de sudor.

- ¡Cállate! Tú eres… - La vampira se paró y le tapó la boca.

- Hey Jade, ¿Qué hay de ese cristal con luces azules que llevas en tu cuello?- Dijo tratando de ser dulce. De todos modos, le salía pésimo, ella no era así. A Marshall le causó gracia.

Jane suspiró pesado en la mano de Marceline.

- Es mi sello protector.- Se lo tocó.

''_Sello, sello, sello… ¡El sello! ya recuerdo__._ '' Pensó la pelinegro.

Gemio de dolor cuando la castaña le mordió la mano. La soltó.

- Si el cristal se rompe, nos convertiremos en bestias gigantes. Zorros gigantes, mejor dicho.-

- Yo seré más grande y fuerte. A fin de cabo, soy el macho alfa.- Dijo Jade victorioso, tratando de ''impresionar'' a Marceline.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Te patearé el trasero, seas más grande o más fuerte que yo, idiota.-

- ¡Já! Suerte con eso. Vencerte será pan comido.-

- Inténtalo, me haré un collar con tus uñas.-

- Y yo una bufanda con tu linda cola.-

- Sí, claro.-

- Y con la piel de tus orejas, unos calzoncillos.-

- ¡Pervertido!-

Mientras estos dos discutían, como siempre, Marshall y Marceline bajaban sigilosamente las escaleras. Jade los detuvo.

- ¿A dónde creen que van? Tenemos mucho para hablar todavía. ¿Se creen que por ser la misma persona son mejores que nosotros?-

Jane apareció detrás del zorro con cara de fastidio.

- Son mejores que nosotros.-

- Shhh, ¡no lo arruines imbécil!-

- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES IMBÉCI...

- ¿Y Marceline?- Preguntó Marshall a la mitad de la escena, mirando para todos lados. Ella desapareció de repente.

**Marceline POV's:**

Buscando algún lugar que esté vacío, encontré un pequeño terreno. Quería estar sola, me gustaba. Sobre todo para pensar, era lo que más necesitaba. Me acosté en el medio del terreno, y como era de noche, empecé a observar las estrellas. Eran hermosas.

Por supuesto que no me olvidé de llevar mi bajo-hacha. Toqué algunos acordes desafinados, luego ese feo ruido se convirtió en una hermosa melodía. Empecé a cantar cualquier cosa, pero luego me acordé de esa canción que toqué con Finn. **Finn.**

Me soplé la cara. El orgullo siempre me hacía pelearme con todos. Si no estuviera existiendo este mundo en mi cabeza, estaría completamente sola en el universo.

_No puedo creer que haya dicho eso... tarado._

_''Ya no me importa que seas mi mejor amiga... ¡TE MATARÉ SI ES NECESARIO!''_

La furia me recorría el cuerpo, sentía fuego en mi interior. Entonces empecé a cantar.

_**Daddy, why did you eat my fries?**_

_**I bought them, and they were min…**_

La voz se me quebraba de la bronca. Gruñí fuerte y empecé a tocar de nuevo.

**Fin Marceline POV's.**

- Marshall, podrías ir más rápido, sabes.- Dijo Jane aferrándose al brazo del vampiro.

- Temo que a Marceline le pase algo.- Dijo Jade aferrándose al otro brazo del vampiro.

- No eres el único preocupado aquí.-

- Estaría yendo mucho más rápido si no los hubiera traído conmigo. Son pesados y están gordos, no les vendría mal hacer dieta.- Dijo Marshall enojado. - Maldita mocosa.- Hizo referencia a Marceline. - Te haces la rebelde. No sabes lo que es ser malo de verdad.-

- Si Marshall, claro.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los zorros.

Flotando por los árboles, el vampiro visualizó a Marceline acostada en un pequeño terreno. Estaba tocando su bajo.

- Te las verás conmigo, imbécil.- Marshall flotó en empinada, y las manos de los zorros se soltaron, pero a él no le importó en absoluto.

Jane y Jade agitaron los brazos rápidamente y se sujetaron entre sí.

- ¡HIJO DE PUT*!- Gritaron, cayendo.

Iba a ir directamente hacia ella, pero se escondió detrás de un árbol al escuchar la hermosa voz de Marceline. Se estremeció cuando ella paró de cantar y golpeó la tierra con un puño. Salió de su escondite cuando vio que la vampira se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

- Concéntrate. No eres débil, ya te lo dije.- Se dijo ella a sí misma, con los ojos cerrados.

Agarró su bajo y empezó a tocar de nuevo.

_**Daddy, why did you eat my fries?**_

_**I bought them, and they were mine.**_

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó que en la última oración una hermosa voz masculina la acompañó. Vio a Marshall flotando, boca abajo sobre ella, mirándola. No se sobresaltó para nada. Los dos siguieron cantando a la par.

_**But you ate them; yeah you ate my fries,**_

_**And I cried, but you didn't see me cry.**_

- ¿Dónde se metieron estos vampiros?- Jane tenía toda la ropa sucia y estaba despeinada. Jade igual, a causa de la caída.

Una mano le tapó la boca por segunda vez, pero no era Marceline, era Jade. Al principio no entendió nada, pero escuchó unas voces cantando al mismo tiempo y miró hacia ahí. Él la soltó. Los dos presenciaron la tierna escena, se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Sin nada más que decir, se dieron la vuelta y se fueron. Al menos Jane sí.

_**Daddy **_(Mommy, en el caso de Marshall)_**, do you even love me?**_

_**Well, I wish you show it,**_

_**'Cause then I would know it.**_

Marceline se sentó lentamente y Marshall se sentó a su lado.

_**What kind of daddy eats his daughter's fries?**_

_**And doesn't even look her in the eyes?**_

_**Daddy there were tears there,**_

_**If you saw them would you even care.**_

...

- Así que somos la misma persona...- Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

- Pensé que lo sabías. Hay que ser estúpida para no darse cuenta.-

- No me hace nada que me lo reproches. Sé lo que soy. Soy tan estúpida que por no tragarme mi orgullo, perdí a mi mejor amigo.-

Marshall no dijo nada por unos segundos.

- No lo perdiste. Volverá.-

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- Yo creí perder a mi mejor amiga, pero sé que ella va a volver. La conozco.-

- ¿Cómo se llama?-

- Fionna. Tu mejor amigo es...-

- Finn. Así que se llama Fionna...-

- Así que se llama Finn...-

Los dos se miraron y rieron un poco. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, Marceline se puso seria.

- Me seguiste.- Dijo mirando hacia un costado.

- Te haces la rebelde escapándote así de repente, no sabes lo que es ser una niña mala.-

- Si Marshall, claro.-

**Marshall lee POV's:**

Jade salió disparado hacia nosotros. Lo miré de reojo.

- ¡Eso fue espectacularmente espectacular! deberían tocar juntos siempre.- Dijo sonriéndole a Marceline. Ella me miró a mí y yo la miré a Jane. Caminaba frenéticamente hacia Jade. No le esperaba nada bueno.

- Disculpen vampiros, lo perdí de vista y bueno, ya se los quito de encima.- Lo agarró de la cola y se lo llevó a rastras.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero charlar un poco más con ellos! ¡Suéltame!-

- Tenemos que dejarlos solos, tarado.-

- ¡Nooooooooooooo!- Sollozó Jade, extendiendo los brazos hacia Marceline.

Los vi alejarse hasta que desaparecieron en los árboles. Sonreí de satisfacción. Me dio gusto que nos dejaran solos de nuevo.

¿Qué acabo de decir?...

Traté de agarrar su bajo, pero **raramente** perdí el equilibrio y mi cara tomó envión a la suya. Entonces...

...

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BESALA IDIOTA! los dejé colgados :) ahora van a tener que esperar que mi inspiración e imaginación creen la continuación, cosa que me va a costar :_ pero me voy a esforzar para que l****es guste :D **

**Aunque no lo crean me rio muchísimo cuando escribo las partes de Jane y Jade xD Ellos son como la parte cómica de la historia.**

**No tuve muchos reviews, infelices :c pero sí vi que hay muchas personas que leen mi historia y no dejan ningún comentario, insensibles D:**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, déjenme reviews los necesito para seguir.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**- Jane**


	5. Capítulo 5: Sangre fría

**¡Jai friendz! (?) Tutututututututu ¡Jane reportándose en Fanfiction!**

***Llega mi yo de la historia* **

**- ¡Pues menos mal que volviste! Estaba a punto de subir el capítulo dónde decía que Mar...- **

***La empujo***

**No tengo mucho que decir, así que los dejo directamente con la historia. ¡Ah, sí! gracias por los reviews, a comparación de mi humor actual, me han subido alegremente el ánimo c:**

**Nota:**

**- **Daddy, why did you eat my fries? (Narración y diálogo)

- _Daddy, why did you eat my fries? _(Pensamiento)

- [Daddy, why did you eat my fries?] (Nota de la autora)

***Llega mi yo de nuevo***

**- Disfruten...-**

***La vuelvo a empujar***

**El capítulo :3**

**- Jane**

**Marshall lee POV'S:**

Abrí los ojos un poco dudoso, pensando que me encontraría con los de Marceline, pero no me encontré con nada. Literalmente. Todo era blanco.

- Así que volvimos aquí. Genial.- Dije con un toque de sarcasmo. Miré a Marceline, que estaba flotando a mi lado.

- Que suerte.- Dijo con indiferencia.

Supe al instante a qué se refirió. Me sentí estúpido. Lo peor era que no había sido mi culpa. Hoy sería un mal día.

Sentí como su mirada se posaba en mí, fijamente. Yo la miré igual, y le sostuve la mirada. No sé porqué, pero en ese instante se me formó un nudo en el estómago. Estaba presenciando a mi **yo** en persona.

Al fin Hambo hizo su aparición y dejé de mirar a Marceline. Ella todavía se estaba fijando en mí.

- Por lo que veo ustedes dos se lograron llevar bien...- Dijo el oso desplazándose por el aire hasta quedar frente nosotros. Puse los ojos.

- Sí.- Dijo Marceline calmada. Su expresión tranquila me sorprendió, y más por lo de hace unos segundos. La miré de costado y asentí con la cabeza.

Tenía... un lindo perfil.

- Para su suerte, Jane y Jade no tardaron en aparecer.- Hambo se giró hacia Marceline.

Las cabezas de Jane y Jade aparecieron de cabeza.

- ¿Alguien nos llamó?- Dijeron al unísono.

- No.- Dije un poco fastidioso. Al instante las cabezas se escondieron en quién sabe dónde.

- Poco a poco se volverán a acostumbrar. Todavía les falta mucho por recordar.- Se giró nuevamente, hacia los dos. - Por descubrir y explorar. Solos encontrarán la entrada y la salida, lograrán vencer rivalidades, problemas, y por supuesto, experimentar sentimientos importantes.-

Los dos hicimos una mueca al mismo tiempo, fue divertido. Le eché una mirada rápida a Marceline, con mi típica sonrisa seductora de la que ninguna chica se salva. [Maldito :Q]

- Mucha suerte, los estaré esperando.- Dicho esto, se desvaneció.

De la nada me encontraba frente al espejo de mi cuarto, mirando mí reflejo. Levanté ambas cejas y relajadamente me tiré en mi cama. Miré el reloj. No puede ser. Recuerdo haberme fijado en el reloj antes de entrar en el espejo, las agujas indicaban que eran las 4:26 pm. Ahora había cambiado a 4:27 pm.

_Parece que el tiempo que pasé allí no cuenta con el real. Es solo un segundo. Estupendo._

Mi gata se subió encima de mí de un salto y dejé que se acomodara en mi camisa. Empecé a acariciarla con una mano. Pensé en la pelea que había tenido con Fionna hace… unos minutos (En tiempo real), y recordar lo que me había dicho me enfureció. Simplemente traté de dormir. [Lo de dormir se los explicaré al final del capítulo.] Mientras descansaba, entraba en un mundo de pensamientos y reflexiones infinitas.

_Rivalidades… ¿Sentimientos importantes?... Qué aburrido y denso._

Estuve dormido bastantes horas.

El timbre me aturdió. Miré el reloj: 9:00 am. Nadie tocaba el inútil timbre, y menos a esa hora. Siempre tocaban la puerta, pero conocía a una sola persona que hacía la excepción. No puede ser. En ese momento desee que no fuera él.

Bajé y abrí la puerta de golpe, Gumball pareció ponerse tenso cuando la abrí. Ahogué la risa que estaba por salir y traté de ponerme serio.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Le dije cortante. El carraspeo y se puso derecho.

- Marshall lee. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- Dijo tratando de sonar formal. Que patético.

- ¿El día que los tontos vienen a invadir mi espacio?- Chicloso frunció un poco el ceño.

- No. Que mal amigo eres al no recordar.-

Me quedé mirándolo dándole a entender que no tenía la más mínima de qué me estaba hablando. Casi terminé de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero…

- Por dios Marshall, ¡Es el cumpleaños de Fionna!- Suspiró pesado.

Me quedé helado. Esperé que cara de chicle siguiera hablando.

- Como buen amigo de Fionna, decidí venir a invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que organizaré hoy en el palacio. La gente del dulce reino están ayudándome a preparar la sala… y me costará decir esto… pero quisiera que vinieras a darnos una mano.- Desvió la mirada, nervioso.

Pasaron exactamente 20 segundos, cuando volví a abrir la puerta. Tomé el cuello de su atuendo rosado y lo acerqué a mí.

- Si le llegas a mencionar a alguien que te ayudé, te matare a golpes. Y será peor si me provocas, ya lo sabes muy bien.- Solté a Gumball y él tragó saliva. Asintió con la cabeza.

Allí estaba yo, flotando en las esquinas, pegando con cinta adhesiva los ridículos adornos. Definitivamente estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor. Todo esto para no perder mi amistad con Fionna. Esperé que valiera la pena.

Príncipe Flama entró al salón acompañado de Mentita. A Gumball no parecía agradarle, pero no podía no invitar al novio de Fionna. A mí simplemente no me importaba.

Bajé, agarré la cereza de uno de los pasteles que estaban en la mesa y absorbí su color. Flama apareció de la nada frente a mí, con una expresión severa en la cara.

- Es solo mi amiga.- Le dije sin mirarlo, con confianza. Parece que le caí bien, porque cuando le dije eso me sonrió. Además que a los dos no nos cae bien chicloso, teníamos cosas en común.

Pasó un largo rato y Gumball me explicó el ''plan''. El plan consistía en estar en silencio con las luces apagadas, y cuando Fionna entre al salón, gritaríamos sorpresa e iluminaríamos la sala.

- Es aburrido.- Dije cansado.

- No terminé de explicar. ¿Ves ese escenario?- Señaló el pequeño escenario con telones color bordó, que estaba al final del salón. – Cuando hayamos terminado de gritar, saldrás con tu guitarra a cantarle algo. No sé qué, pero alguna canción que no sea tan aburrida como las que tocas.- Hizo una mueca de superioridad.

Puse un dedo en su cara y él se estremeció. Mis ojos casi ardían en llamas.

- Te advertí que no me provocaras. Una más y te mandaré al hospital. ¿Entendiste?...- Puso los ojos, asintió levemente y saqué mi dedo. Mi mal humor estaba completamente evolucionado. Suspiré. - … Está bien, cantaré algo.-

La tarde se pasó rapidísima. Pasando toda la parte que Fionna entra, le gritamos sorpresa y bla bla bla, floté hacia el escenario y empecé a cantar una canción random que compuse en el momento. Todos gritaron de emoción al verme cantar, y Fionna no sabía qué cara poner. Puso una mueca de felicidad y yo le sonreí ligeramente. De la nada dejé de cantar y empecé a hacer melodías fuertes con la guitarra. Amaba hacer eso. Todos parecían impresionados, menos Gumball.

Sabía que nada iba a terminar bien. Amenacé a Gumball con un gesto, pero a él no pareció importarle. Cuando logró ponerse de pie sobre el escenario, empezó a decirme cosas incomprensibles, que no lograba escuchar por el sonido de mi instrumento. Lo ignoré pero él se acercaba más y más…

_Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate…_

Tratando de calmar mi furia, me voltee hacia su lado con una sonrisa burlona, pero sentí un fuerte tacto en la mejilla, que hizo que mi cara se moviera a un lado. Todos se callaron… y estallé.

Me lancé sobre él y empecé a golpearlo brutalmente con una fuerza sobrenatural, llegué a la conclusión que no estaba pensando. Pensé que iba a llegar a matarlo, sería capaz. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho… sus brazos pararon de luchar inútilmente y se extendieron sobre la madera fría del escenario. Iba a pegarle una vez más pero Fionna me empujó. Quería responder su agresión, en ese momento ya nada me importaba, mi rabia iba más allá que todo. Pero el deseo de descargarme, lastimando, se descargó en Gumball. Floté y la miré con enojo y confusión.

Todos murmuraban, me señalaban a mí y Gumball. Mentita, Fionna, Cake y de pronto más gente del dulce reino se juntaron a su alrededor, tratando de ayudarlo. Observé mi crimen. Él tenía los dos ojos morados e inflamados, el labio inferior roto, la nariz sangrante y un moretón en la mejilla derecha. Con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, me miré la ropa… y los nudillos. Estaban completamente manchados de sangre. A pesar de la furia, que me carcomía por dentro, sentía un cosquilleo de placer en todo mi cuerpo.

Mi placer de desvaneció cuando me encontré con los ojos de Fionna. De pronto al escuchar sus palabras se me cortó la respiración.

- Qué clase de mounstro eres…- Dijo con un tono grave, despacio. Sus ojos me irradiaban… desprecio…

Huí de allí a toda velocidad, reteniendo las lágrimas que querían salir. Llorar como un cobarde no me serviría de nada. Al ingresar a mi casa, brutalmente entré al baño y empecé a golpear la pared. Esto no fue un beneficio para mis nudillos, que terminaron destrozados. Alcé la vista, agitado. El espejo era negro y tenía destellos brillantes, que se fueron intensificando.

Aparté todo pensamiento de mi mente y me concentré en el razonamiento que venía a continuación.

''_Poco a poco se volverán a acostumbrar. Todavía les falta mucho por recordar. Por descubrir y explorar. __**Solos encontrarán la entrada y la salida**__…''_

Sin pensarlo dos veces me arrojé al espejo, atravesándolo.

Comencé a flotar por el espacio blanco, tratando de visualizar a Marceline. Y la encontré.

Una sombra le cubría los ojos. Su musculosa gris estaba manchada, al igual que su cara, de sangre. Sus nudillos también.

Totalmente muda ella flotó hacia mí. Un impulso hizo que yo también avanzara.

**No se lo esperaban eh u.u hoy anduve un poco deprimida, y normalmente, muchas veces cuando me deprimo me siento inspirada. Por eso fue así el capítulo. No quiero deprimirlos a ustedes también, solo les decía… Encima que ahora en mi ciudad está lloviendo, creo que ya es relajante o.O solo espero que les haya gustado el drama, todavía los sigo dejando colgados porque me encanta xD**

**Les dije que les explicaría por qué los vampiros ''duermen'' en mi historia u_u en realidad, al menos en mi mundo, entran en un tipo de ''trance'' en el que cierran los ojos y descansan, pero no duermen. Y NO, ES OBVIO QUE NO VAN A ENTENDER, pero en mi imaginación es así les guste o no :c**

**Respuesta a los reviews (**

**Lo siento si escribí mal la redacción o los diálogos, es que casi siempre estoy de mal humor o triste, entonces no me doy cuenta no se preocupen, trataré de prestar más atención en lo que escriba.**

**¿Marceline es plana? NO, ella, como cualquier mujer, se ve menos busto, pero no es que no tenga. Yo imagino que tendrá el tamaño**** de una chica de su edad, useaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (?)**

**Creo que ya no tengo más que decirles así que…**

***Llega mi yo por 3º vez***

**- ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!-**

**- Jane (De la historia)**


	6. Capítulo 6: Diferente

**Ho-hoooooooola soy Jane, y te apuesto a Jade a que estás leyendo esto. (Musiquita)**

**Jade: *Seductivo (fail)* quizás este año me toque una linda chava.**

**Jane: O un gordo con verrugas en la nariz.**

**Jane 2: ¡NO! ¡Tú te vienes de nuevo a Aoo, te guste o no! *Lo agarra de la cintura y lo lleva como banderita***

**Ah qué viene eso 7u7 *Se frota las manos y sonríe maliciosamente* Jane traviesa, ya veré que haré contigo y Jade.**

**Cambiando de tema, los hice esperar de nuevo, lo siento *Se rie nerviosamente* D':**

**Nota:**

**-** Daddy, why did you eat my fries? (Narración y diálogo)

- _Daddy, why did you eat my fries?_ (Pensamiento)

- [Daddy, why did you eat my fries?] (Notas de la autora)

**Espero que les guste el capítulo º3º**

**-Jane**

**Marshall lee POV's:**

Me di cuenta que estábamos parados de nuevo en el prado del principio. El cielo estaba nublado.

La bofetada de Marceline hizo que mi cara se moviera a un lado, de nuevo. Sobre todo en el lado de la bofetada de Gumball. Me toqué la mejilla, perplejo, y de paso me encontré con un gran moretón.

- ¿Marceline?...- Subí la voz con un tono enojado y un poco tembloroso. La miré inquisitivamente.

Ella temblaba como gelatina. Se sostenía con los brazos, y evitaba mirarme a los ojos. Estaba tratando de no llorar, la conozco muy bien, me conozco muy bien. Tarde o temprano se rendiría y rompería a llorar, pero mientras, no se mostraría débil. Mientras pudiera.

Me puso un dedo en los labios, y al fin me miró a los ojos. Con solo mirarlos, llenos de tristeza y con lágrimas retenidas, sentí lástima. Frunció el ceño.

- Si no me dejas de mirar con esa cara de lástima, te daré otra bofetada. ¿Entiendes?- Dijo con voz potente. Con cara de indiferencia, asentí en silencio y ella salió flotando por el cielo gris. En el momento tuve una idea, brillante.

Entré sudando a la habitación, porque de tanto pensar, me olvidé por unos momentos que puedo levitar, y corrí. Admito que cuando entré, escuché el agua de la ducha. Aunque la puerta estaba cerrada, apoyé una oreja, pensando escuchar un llanto, pero no lo oí. Todavía se resiste.

Me dirigí al armario, limpié con una vieja toalla las manchas de sangre de mi cuerpo y la arrojé por encima de mi hombro. Luego, busqué y busqué por las cajas sin encontrar pistas de mis objetivos... hasta que los ví, a los dos, detrás de unos viejos y grandes abrigos de cuero. Primero sujeté la consola con cuidado, como si fuera una antigüedad. Le soplé el polvo, agarré los dos mandos, y se los conecté. Luego de dejar el aparato abajo, agarré con esfuerzo la televisión, la bajé y la coloqué en frente al sofá. La colocaría en la habitación, pero colocarla frente al sofá me trae buenos recuerdos.

**Marceline POV's:**

_Pensándolo de ese modo me gusta más. Estoy aquí para divertirme. Supongo. Bah, deja tu mente en blanco. Disfruta antes de que vuelvas a esa mierd* de mundo. Cuánto desearía vivir aquí para siempre._

Entonces vino a mi mente la cara perpleja de Marshall, cuando le pegué. Solté una pequeña risa reconfortante.

Abrí un poco la puerta, rogando que Marshall no estuviera en la habitación. Aliviada de no verlo, ni siquiera escondido, salí completamente desnuda. Me puse ropa cómoda: una camisa de una banda que le llegaba hasta los muslos, shorts simples y un par de chanclas. Luego me sequé y peiné el cabello, hasta que escuché una voz, una voz que conocía muy bien: ''FATALITY''.

Cuando bajé, vi a Marshall sentado de piernas cruzadas en el sofá, tecleando sin parar el mando de la consola y con una cara súper concentrada. Sin dudar, estaba jugando al Mortal kombat. Agarré un mando y presioné ''Start'', él no puso quejas.

- Fue una pérdida de tiempo que te bañes. Porque cuando volvamos, vamos a tener el mismo aspecto de antes.-

- Déjame sentirme cómoda, por lo menos aquí. Por cierto, ¿Con qué personaje juegas?-

- Juego con él desde que tengo uso de razón.- Seleccionó al personaje llamado ''Scorpion''.

Me quedé escogiendo al azar hasta que vi a un personaje que me llamó la atención, entonces la recordé. Cuando la seleccioné, Marshall quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Mileena? ¿La de color rosa? ¿**Rosa**?- Acentuó el color y me miró fijamente, burlón.

- Me gusta sus dientes.- Me encogí de hombros.

Mientras sudábamos, tecleábamos sin parar las teclas del mando, concentradísimos. De vez en cuando nos hacíamos comentarios.

- No sabía que te gustaba el color rosa.-

- No me gusta.- Levanté una ceja.

- Claro que si, eres una niña bien a la que le gusta cantar karaoke. [Solo los que recuerdan el episodio entenderán el comentario xD]-

- Hey, ¡claro que no!- Exclamé y le eché una mirada rápida, riendo. - ¡Deja de lanzarme bolas de fuego! ¡Lucha mano a mano, como un hombre!-

Él ganó el primer round. Me dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad y yo me troné el cuello. ¿Se cree tan rudo? ahora vamos a ver si es tan malo.

Gané el segundo round y me eché hacia atrás. El solo añadió un ''¡Já!''. Cuando gané el tercer round, parecía una estatua de hielo. ¡Si solo estuvieran viendo su cara en ese momento!

Sentí ardor en los nudillos y me sobresalté cuando los vi lastimados. Cuando me paré casi tiro el mando al piso, pero Marshall lo sujetó justo a tiempo.

Regresé con una caja de primeros auxilios, me senté sobre mis rodillas y abrí el botiquín. No era gran cosa, pero tenía utilidad. Me desinfecté los nudillos (obviamente apretando los dientes, por el ardor) y los vendé con una delicada venda. Pensé que podría hacer lo mismo cuando volviera al mundo real.

Marshall me observaba con curiosidad.

- ¿No vas a vendarme?- Preguntó, vacilante.

- Creí que dijiste que era una pérdida de tiempo curarse, bañarse, y esas cosas. Que al regresar, tendríamos el mismo aspecto de antes.- Sé que lo fulminé con mi respuesta. Pero él siempre le da la vuelta a las cosas.

- Déjame sentirme cómodo, por lo menos aquí.- Me imitó con un chillido, levantando la mano delicadamente.

Entrecerré los ojos y apreté los labios. Maldito.

Saqué nuevamente el desinfectante a regañadientes, tomé sus manos juntas y se lo rocié. El gimió por el ardor, ya que sus nudillos estaban peor que los míos, y echó la cabeza para atrás. Me apretó la mano y yo le dije que la mantuviera relajada, porque si no le dolería más.

- Tú insistes, tú aguantas.- Dije con firmeza, vendándole las manos a la vez. Verle los nudillos hizo que creciera una fuerte presión en mi pecho.

Me acordé del moretón de su mejilla. Guardé el botiquín debajo del sofá, porque no tenía ganas de subir a la habitación. Floté hacia la cocina y volví con una bolsita de hielo. Apoyé el contenido, muy frío, sobre el moretón de Marshall y él casi salta, literalmente.

Me limité a mirarlo a los ojos, porque no me di cuenta que estaba a centímetros de su cara. Él me sostuvo la mirada. Así pasó un rato. Yo, incómoda, le indiqué que se sostuviera la bolsa, **solo**. Cuando la iba a soltar, su mano rozó la mía.

Estaba examinando su moretón, y la presión me seguía carcomiendo, hasta que...

- Así que ahora eres mi doctora...- Me guiñó un ojo.

Una bofetada, del lado contrario al moretón, hizo que él moviese la cabeza para un lado, de nuevo. Ya no sé si lloraba o reía. Al menos no le dejaría otro moretón. A menos que le pegue de nuevo.

Sentí que la presión en el pecho se hacía más fuerte y tragué ruidosamente saliva. No me salvaría en ese momento. ¿Por qué tiene que ser cuando está él? ¿Por qué no puede ser cuando estoy sola? ¿A él le pasa lo mismo? ¿Y si le pasa, cómo hace para aguantar tanto?

Se me empezó a nublar la vista, y empecé a respirar ruidosamente con la boca abierta. Apreté los párpados.

- Marceline, basta.- Posó una mano en mi hombro. Me tensé y bajé la vista.- No te sigas aguantando. Descárgate de una buena vez. A mí no me importará.-

**Marshall lee POV's:**

Pasaron 10 segundos, cuando me convencí que ella no iba a llorar. Pero entonces, de repente, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir constantemente por su mejilla, como un río embravecido. Volvió a temblar. Se escuchaban sus pequeños y casi inaudibles sollozos de tristeza, que suplicaban comprensión.

Me senté más cerca de ella... y la abracé.

Con velocidad me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y hundió su cara en el hueco de mi clavícula. La sujeté con fuerza, al igual que ella a mí, un poco incómodo. No es que no me guste que me abrace [OJO, lo dijo en singular *w*]... porque la sensación, aunque suene raro que diga esto, es muy agradable. Nuestros cuerpos fríos se calientan de a poco [No sean malpensados e.e], su aliento en mi cuello me hace sentir cosquillas, y... sus pechos me están apretando. [JAJAJAJAJAJA NO ME MATEN XD] En realidad, me siento incómodo, porque no sé consolar personas. Porque no soy el tipo de chico dulce, ese que le dice a su ''amada'' [Siento decepcionarlos, pero el ''amada'' no es una indirecta para Marceline. NO ES PARA NADIE c:] que estará todo bien y que la amará por siempre (Necesariamente, Marceline tampoco). Soy todo lo contrario. [Eso ya lo veremos.] Excepto en este momento.

Su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, sus manos apretaban cada vez más fuerte mi nuca.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?- Pregunta, con voz débil y temblorosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto, mirándole la espalda.

- Esconder tus sentimientos, aguantarlos, no llorar, ser duro. Si eres la misma persona que yo, escondes la misma presión de angustia en el pecho.- Dice, haciéndome cosquillas con su aliento húmedo.

Sonrío un poco. No sé porqué. Fue una sonrisa mecánica. Supongo que ya es la costumbre, ocultarme del todo el mundo, y salir con una sonrisa instantánea, falsa.

- Bueno, creo que ya me he acostumbrado... pero la presión sigue ahí. Nunca me abandona.- Admití. - Como la propaganda de tv: ''¡Rexona nunca te abandona!''-

Me alegré cuando la escuché riéndose ligeramente.

- Ya, ya, me llenarás la camisa de mocos.-

- Cállate, tonto.-

Cuando levantó la cabeza, le aparté un mechón de la cara y le limpié las lágrimas con el pulgar. Caí en la cuenta que lo que había hecho y observé con atención a Marceline. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y sus mejillas ardían en rojo. No era por el llanto.

¿Qué está haciendo esta chica conmigo? ¡Maldita sea!

**Me da que el capítulo es empalagoso, pero a mí me da iguá (?) Salvo por las bofetadas a Marshall, fue todo lindo xD **

**No quiero parecer pesada, pero revisen mis historias (en realidad, HASTA AHORA****,**** solo tengo esta e_e), porque en cualquier momento subiré algo nuevo. Y no es una historia, hasta que no termine una, no empiezo con otra ºuº **

***Pasan los humanos-zorros corriendo, ella lo persigue con cuchillos y él corre con una espada***

**O_O**

**(Jugadores del mortal kombat, repórtense *-*)**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo :3**

**-Jane **


End file.
